Je veux danser avec toi
by IronDick
Summary: Cette odeur... ce toucher, cette impression... il l'a déjà senti auparavant. Il en était certain. Cette personne lui était familière, au point de le rendre fou... quand tout d'un coup, les lumières s'éteignirent.


Ah, elles nous ont encore échappées ces maudites Cat's Eye !

La porte vitrée du café Cat's eyes venait de s'ouvrir, et la clochette dorée qui signifiait qu'un client entrait, retentit bruyamment. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel client qui venait d'arriver. C'était Toshio, qui salua Rui d'un geste rapide de la main et s'affala sur une chaise du bar.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles vous ont volé cette fois ci ? demanda Rui d'un air innocent.

Ai, qui était assise sur une table, sauta légèrement pour arriver derrière Toshio, faisant voler autour de son visages quelques mèches folles de ses cheveux courts.

Des bijoux ? Des tableaux ? demanda t'elle en rigolant.

L'inspecteur se prit la tête entre les mains et étouffa un gémissement désespéré.

Ah, mais taisez vous ! répondit-il en toussotant, j'en ai déjà assez de me faire humilier par cette bande de voleuses …  
- Oh, bonjour Toshio ! s'exclama une voix qui descendait des escaliers menant au bar du café.  
- Hitomi…

La plus agile des trois sœurs arriva, armée d'un sourire rayonnant et d'un tablier d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle noua rapidement sa longue chevelure noire ébène en une queue de cheval et s'installa derrière le bar. Toshio commanda son habituel café noir, et y plongea un sucre entier avant d'entamer des petits ronds dans le liquide marron avec sa cuillère.

Hier matin, entama t'il d'une voix las, le directeur du musée artistique de Fukuoka, nous a appelé en nous disant qu'il avait reçu une carte de Cat's eye… Elle nous a prévenus qu'elle volerait le tableau « La pomme dorée », la 4ème toile de Kuroda.  
- Alors elles continuent à dérober des œuvres de ce peintre ? demanda Ai en jetant un coup d'œil complice à ses deux sœurs.  
- Oui, et nous avons du mal à faire le rapprochement … pourquoi Cat's volerait t'elle des tableaux d'un peintre uniquement ? Nous nous renseignons sur le marché et les tableaux ne sont pas revendu, je suis persuadé qu'elles ne font pas ça pour l'argent, non, il doit y avoir une raison bien plus logique à tout ce qu'elles font. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles sont astucieuses, et surement douées en pièges, parce qu'elles ont encore une fois réussi à nous volé ce tableau ! Maudites Cat's eye !

Il ponctua sa phrase en tapant d'un poing ferme sur le bar, faisant gicler un peu de café à coté de la tasse.

Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les attraper ? Mais elles verront un jour, moi, l'inspecteur Toshio Utsumi, je les arrêterai, c'est bientôt fini pour vous Cat's Eyes ! vociféra t'il dans le café, jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi lui donne une pichenette sur le nez.  
- On ne cri ici, et vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire, monsieur le détective, par hasard ?

Toshio jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et but son café d'une traite.

Oh, je suis en retard ! s'écria t'il en quittant le café rapidement après avoir réglé sa note, manquant de se faire écraser par quelques voitures.

Quelques heures après que Toshio soit parti du café, les trois voleuses fermèrent celui-ci et se réunirent à l'étage, dans une pièce fermée à double tour, là ou elles planifiaient leurs missions. Monsieur Naigaishi était là, comme toujours, assis dans un fauteuil rouge, face à un grand écran qui passait en boucle les photographies d'une grande maison aux allures luxueuses.

Monsieur Nagaishi a quelque chose de très important à nous dire, expliqua Rui en s'asseyant à son tour.  
- Oh, j'espère que c'est une nouvelle mission, je suis impatiente de tester mes bijoux électroniques sur ce pauvre Toshio ! s'exclama Ai en pouffant de rire.  
- Ne rigole pas trop vite ma petite Ai, susurra Nagaishi, j'ai des informations concernant votre père, et l'un de ses tableaux.  
- Des informations concernant Papa ? Répéta Hitomi, abasourdie.

Nagaishi se leva et se tourna vers elles, en appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande. Aussitôt le visage d'une femme apparut sur le grand écran. Son visage était fin, elle possédait de petits yeux marron et des lèvres bien redessinées à l'aide de maquillage. Ses cheveux teint en roux n'étaient pas attachés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas vraiment un joli sourire, mais elle n'inspirait pas la crainte.

Qui est cette femme ? demanda Hitomi en fixant l'écran.

- Elle se nomme Aiko Yashiki, 40 ans, veuve, et héritière d'une grande fortune. On ne sait pas comment, mais elle possède un tableau de votre père.  
- Un tableau de papa ! répéta Ai en souriant, ça veut dire que nous allons le récupérer…  
- Du calme Ai, la coupa gentiment Rui, ce n'est pas normal si cette femme est là depuis si longtemps et que nous ne sommes au courant qu'elle possède un tableau de papa maintenant…  
- Tu as tout compris Rui, ça m'inquiète assez, continua Nagaishi, et de plus, elle n'a jamais déménagé, et personne ne savait qu'elle possédait des tableaux, encore moins un tableau de Kuroda …

Hitomi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inspira profondément.

De toute manière, il faut récupérer ce tableau, lâcha t'elle en soupirant.  
- Oui ! Approuva Ai, le tout reste de savoir comment …

Naigaichi appuya sur un autre bouton de la télécommande, et les photos de ce qui semblait être la maison d'Aiko Yashiki apparurent. Les trois sœurs en eurent le souffle coupé. La maison était tellement grande ! Elle avait un style assez moderne. De grandes baies vitrées longeaient certains murs et au milieu de l'habitation, se trouvait un grand jardin. Au centre de celui, se tenait une imposante fontaine illuminée, qui donnait à l'eau des reflets blancs comme neige.  
Mais ce que les filles virent immédiatement, ce fut les hommes postés autour de la maison.

Il y en a au moins une trentaine, voir plus, expliqua Naigaichi, et ils sont tous entrainés et maitrisent les armes à feu. Ils sont tous soient d'ancien militaires soit d'anciens policiers.  
- Pourquoi les riches ont toujours ce genre d'hommes autour de chez eux ? Demanda Ai pour elle-même, en soupirant longuement.  
- L'avantage c'est que le tableau n'est pas dans un musée ni dans un coffre fort, les murs ne sont donc pas très épais, et les portes ne sont pas blindées.

- C'est déjà ça, approuva Rui sans pour autant cesser de fixer l'écran.  
- Il y a aussi moins d'hommes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et aucun système d'alarme n'est installé nulle part.  
- C'est pour le moins étrange ! s'exclama Hitomi en s'appuyant contre la porte, ils veulent que l'on le vole vite fait bien fait leur tableau ?  
- Votre plus gros obstacle sera sans doute les hommes d'extérieur et bien sûr, votre ami l'inspecteur et sa collègue, qui rappliqueront sûrement quand vous les aurez avertis.  
- Toshio à l'air bien déterminé à attraper Cat's cette fois ! s'exclama Ai en rigolant, et dire qu'on va encore lui poser un lapin !  
- Toshio… murmura Hitomi.  
- Il y a autre chose aussi, poursuivit Naigaichi, Aiko Yashiki organise une grande réception afin d'y rencontrer des collectionneurs d'œuvre d'art. Elle possède apparemment des tableaux qui pourrait en intéresser plus d'un, je pense donc qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il y a un nombre impressionnant d'homme, dehors.  
- Alors si je comprends bien, nous allons devoir voler le tableau pendant cette réception ? demanda Rui.  
- C'est exact, répondit Naigaishi.  
- Elle s'en va pile au moment où l'on apprend qu'elle a un tableau de Papa, ce n'est pas malin ! rétorqua Hitomi.  
- En effet et c'est pour cela que vous devrez récupérer le tableau dès ce soir, pendant la réception. L'avantage sera qu'avec le monde qu'il y aura, vous passerez peut être plus inaperçues, et cela sèmeras plus facilement la confusion dans la salle.

Après ces explications, Naigaichi était parti en avertissant les trois filles qu'il fallait tout de même être prudentes, et qu'un tableau de leur père ne pouvait pas se retrouver là, comme cela, d'un coup, sans une très bonne raison.

Il va falloir trouver un bon plan, souffla Rui.  
- Pourtant ça ressemble à n'importe quelle autre mission, du calme les filles, ça va bien se passer ! répondit Ai en sifflotant.  
- Ai, met toi des plombs dans la cervelle et réveille toi, aussi ! Un tableau de Papa qui apparait comme ça c'est… très étrange, répondit Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Trop étrange, assura Rui, et cette Aiko Yashiki … je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir s'organiser, et trouver un plan simple et efficace.

Une après-midi, c'était plutôt court pour permettre aux trois voleuses de trouver un plan solide. Elles décidèrent donc d'envoyer leur carte vers deux heures de l'après midi.  
Ce fut Hitomi qui, comme très souvent dans ce genre de mission, fut désignée pour envoyer la carte des Cats Eyes. Elle était la plus agile, la plus rapide, et certainement la plus astucieuse des trois sœurs Kisugi. Cela laisserait le temps aux deux autres de préparer leur plan pour la réception.

Après avoir enfilé sa combinaison bleue qui se fondait dans la nuit et noué son foulard jaune autour de sa taille, ce qui complétait la tenue, elle attrapa une carte au vol parmi celle entassées sous son lit, et ouvrit la fenêtre. C'était une petite fenêtre rectangulaire qui lui permettait de sortir par un petit chemin fait de sorte à ce qu'elle ne soit pas aperçue. Elle sauta légèrement par-dessus le rebord, et se mit à courir. L'entrainement régulier qu'elle pratiquait pour son identité de voleuse lui permettait d'atteindre une vitesse de course assez élevée, et une endurance incroyable. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui fouettaient le visage régulièrement, mais elle aimait cette sensation et ne les repoussait pas. Voler ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, non.  
_Surtout lorsque l'on est fiancé à un flic ! pensa t'elle._  
Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Dès lors qu'elles avaient commencé à voler les œuvres de la collection Kuroda, faire marche arrière avait été impossible. Chaque tableau, chaque sculpture ou bijoux rapprochait les sœurs Kisugi de leur père disparu. Ai était un peu jeune certes, mais elle avait déjà compris l'importance de leurs actes. Rui aussi. Alors Hitomi se devait de faire la même chose. Elle parcouru la ville ensoleillée par ce mois de Juillet à travers les buissons et les arbres, sautant de branche en branche, effectuant des saltos précis et gracieux à la fois.  
Prendre la voiture avait été impossible, elle ne servait que la nuit, et se faire repérer avec en plein jour avec n'était pas recommandable.  
Après quelques rues de traversée, elle déboucha dans l'allée qui menait chez la fameuse Aiko Yashiki. La demeure était en effet très grande, et entourée de verdure de toutes les sortes. Des rosiers courant le long des murs, et de grands arbres par ci, par là. Un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme. Les arbres constituaient une cachette classique pour elle, mais qui faisait toujours son effet. Elle attendit qu'un couple ai disparu derrière un coin de la rue pour escalader le mur qui donnait accès à l'extérieur de la maison.  
Arrivée en haut du mur qui mesurait environ trois mètres, elle sauta dans le feuillage de l'arbre le plus proche, et attrapa une branche. Elle s'accroupit dessus, et observa.  
_Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, Toshio et son imbécile de collègue sont déjà là, pensa t'elle en faisant une mou déçue, il va falloir faire vite._

_Toshio était arrivé en trombe après son départ du café. Il claqua la porte du poste de police, et courut en espérant ne pas être repéré. Hélas son patron à une très bonne vue._

_ Pardon de mon retard, patron, pardon, pardon ! s'exclama Toshio en s'inclinant plusieurs fois d'affilé.  
- Et après ça tu me demandes une augmentation sur ton salaire ? Tu es un crétin Utsumi, un inspecteur raté ! Un imbécile, un inca…  
- Patron vous devriez prendre vos pilules … le coupa gentiment Toshio en frottant sa chevelure épaisse, une main derrière la tête.  
- Tais-toi crétin ! Si tu trainais moins dans ce stupide café tu prendrais moins le risque de te faire licencier !  
- Un café qui porte le nom de cette bande de voleuse … si vous voulez mon avis, cela nuit gravement à votre image de policier prêt à tout pour les attraper …, ajouta Mitsuko sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle feuilletait.  
- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! lui répondit Toshio en ponctuant sa phrase d'une grimace enfantine. _

_La collègue de Toshio, au physique typiquement japonais de petits yeux marron, de raides cheveux noirs et une longue frange qui retombait sur ses grosses lunettes rondes arriva à ses cotés. Comme tous les jours elle était vêtue de sa tenue de travail : une chemise jaune pâle sous une veste bleue, et une jupe droite de la même couleur.  
Si elle était plus féminine elle ne ferait sans doute pas aussi peur … pensa Toshio en étouffant un rire qui n'échappa pas à Mitsuko.  
_

_Au lieu de rire bêtement, contentez vous d'attraper Cat's Eyes et on en reparlera. lâcha t'elle avant de se tourner vers le patron._

Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez proéminant, et croisa les mains derrière son dos.

Je viens d'apprendre qu'Aiko Yashiki, collectionneuse de tableau très demandés, vient de faire l'acquisition d'un tableau de Kuroda qui pourrait bien intéresser ces voleurs.  
- Un tableau de Kuroda ? répéta Mitsuko.  
- En effet, et je ne serais pas surpris si Mme Yashiki retrouvait une de leurs cartes. Je vous envoie donc chez elle, allez voir ce tableau. Elle organise une grande réception avec d'autres collectionneurs, et ce, ce soir. Le tableau de Kuroda doit être une surprise pour ceux-ci, peut être pour cela qu'on sait qu'elle en a un seulement maintenant. Vous devez empêcher les Cat's Eyes de voler ce tableau, conclu t'il, et sinon … tu auras des retenu sur ta paie, imbécile !

Oui Chef, je les aurais Chef ! cria Toshio pour lui-même._  
_- Du calme inspecteur, vous êtes fou ? demanda Mitsuko en lui lançant un de ses regards froids dont elle seule avait le secret.

Et ils en étaient arrivés là, en cette après midi de Juillet. Toshio savait que cette fois-ci serait forcément la bonne ! Dire que son chef pensait dur comme fer que Cat's était un homme … ah, n'importe quoi, vraiment ! C'était une femme, Toshio le savait bien. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour ou malencontreusement, en voulant l'attraper une fois de plus, sa main avait touché la poitrine de la jeune femme [référence à un épisode de la saison 1, ou Toshio se rend compte que Cat's eye est une femme de cette manière.]  
_Elle m'a bien renvoyée la pareille ! Songea t'il en se frottant la joue, comme pour se rappeler de la claque magistrale que Cat's lui avait donné._  
Mitsuko remarqua le geste de son collègue et ne put s'empêcher de le commenter :

Serait-ce Hitomi qui vous aurait giflé ? Il faut dire qu'elle à un drôle de spécimen pour fiancé …  
- N'importe quoi, Hitomi n'a jamais fait ça ! protesta-t-il.  
- Alors serait-ce Cat's Eye ? De toute manière elles ne font qu'une.  
- Arrête avec tes foutues idées ! Hitomi et Cat's ne sont pas les mêmes, c'est n'importe quoi.  
- Je ne serais pas si sur de toi à ta place … faites bien attention, Utsumi.  
- C'est ça, des fois tu devrais te taire, tu aurais l'air plus intelligente ! répliqua l'inspecteur en éclatant de rire.

A vrai dire, il avait du mal à ne pas croire sa collègue, parfois. Ces deux filles le rendaient complètement fou.  
_Cat's et Hitomi ne sont pas les même, Cat's et Hitomi ne sont pas les même … cette idiote te racontes des foutaises … oui, des foutaises … _

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Mme Yashiki, et Toshio fut sidéré par la grandeur de la maison. Mitsuko quand à elle, restait parfaitement calme. Elle passa une main dans son cou pour repousser ses longs cheveux en arrière, qu'elle n'attachait jamais.

Bon et bien le boulot commence ici. lâcha t'elle avant de presser brutalement son index sur l'interrupteur.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes devant le grand grillage bordeaux aux pointes dorés, quand un homme ou plutôt une armoire à glace arriva. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Mitsuko brandit sa carte sous son nez.

Mme Yashiki à un tableau susceptible d'être volé ce soir, et en tant que policiers nous sommes venu assurer la protection de celui-ci. Laissez nous entrer, s'il vous plait, nous devons lui parler immédiatement.

Toshio s'attendait à ce qu'elle se fasse renvoyer, vu le ton glacial qu'elle prenait, envers un homme qui était beaucoup plus grand et musclé. Il s'apprêta à sortir sa carte de sa veste aussi, mais l'homme ouvrit le portail en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise grise sous une veste fermée, noire, et un pantalon du même acabit. Il avait le crâne chauve, des lunettes de soleil, et un écouteur dans l'oreille droite.  
_Un videur de boite de nuit, donc … songea Toshio._

C'est vrai qu'il était physiquement impressionnant … comme tout les hommes postés autour de la maison ! Car en effet, il n'était pas le seul ! En marchant le long de l'allée, il sentait leurs regards le fouiller de la tête aux pieds. Cela faisait froid dans le dos …

Comment as-tu fait pour que l'on puisse entrer ? demanda soudainement Toshio à Mitsuko.  
- Vous plongez dans son regard et vous lui faite comprendre qu'il n'en a pas vraiment le choix. Quand le cœur y est, généralement ça marche.  
- T'es franchement bizarre toi … souffla Toshio en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout autour de lui.

Il cru apercevoir une ombre dans les feuillages d'un grand chêne, en plein jour, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Il se frotta le front. Qu'il faisait chaud ! Cela faisait surement travailler son imagination un peu trop qu'il ne le voudrait. Oui, c'était cela. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il voyait Cat's partout, en vérité.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs allées à l'extérieur, les deux inspecteurs entrèrent dans la demeure et furent guidés par un autre homme, qui ressemblait trait pour trait au premier de l'extérieur. Il y avait moins de personnel à l'intérieur, mais la maison était un vrai labyrinthe. Plusieurs fois Toshio manqua de se perdre, et fut rappelé à l'ordre par sa collègue. L'homme leur expliqua que l'organisation tortueuse de la maison était un atout pour eux, car les éventuels voleurs couraient le risque de s'y perdre. Il y avait des couloirs et des impasses abritant de nombreux tableau et sculptures partout ! Mais Toshio restait septique, si Cat's envoyait une carte, elle avait un plan, et il doutait fortement qu'elle soit découragée par un dédale de couloirs bourré d'œuvres d'art. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce, ou des lustres en pierres précieuses pendaient au dessus de leurs têtes. De grandes tables et un buffet y étaient installés. Il y avait beaucoup plus de tableaux que dans les autres pièces, et un en particulier retint l'attention des deux inspecteurs. Il était très beau, une jeune femme en son centre, tenait un enfant dont l'on voyait seulement la silhouette, entouré dans un long drap bleu roi. Elle souriait à celui-ci, comme si elle ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un la peignait. Les traits étaient fluides, et l'ont reconnaissait tout de suite le style de Kuroda. Le décor était semblable à celui d'une maison simple, derrière la femme se trouvait une commode, sur laquelle était posé un vase, des fleurs … en fait, le tableau était chaleureux, et les couleurs dégageaient une aura plutôt rassurante. La femme avait de court cheveux ondulés et roux, et un visage assez fin. Le reflet de ses yeux marron lui donnait un regard … brillant, émouvant.

C'est tout à fait ce genre de tableau qu'affectionne Cat's Eyes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix derrière Toshio.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme vêtue d'un pantalon beige, et d'un chemisier noir. Elle portait au moins trois colliers, et quelques bagues décoraient ses doigts. Elle salua les inspecteurs d'un signe de tête, et s'approcha du tableau.

Ce tableau représente beaucoup pour moi, commenta t'elle. Et je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre, vous suivez l'affaire Cat's Eye depuis un bon bout de temps, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
- En effet Cat's Eye à un penchant pour les œuvre de Kuroda, mais la raison en est inconnue. Mme Yashiki je suppose ?  
- C'est exact, je suis bien la propriétaire de ce tableau, Aiko Yashiki. J'espère que vous le protégerais comme si il s'agissait d'une véritable personne. Je l'ai sorti pour la réception, alors beaucoup de collectionneur sont intrigué par ce tableau « surgit de nulle part ». J'ai bien peur que Cat's Eyes le soit également.  
- Ne vous en faite pas pour votre tableau Madame il sera prot…

Toshio n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une vitre éclata, et quelque chose de tranchant passa tout près de son visage pour aller se planter dans le cadre doré du tableau.

Une carte ! s'écria Mitsuko en courant regarder par la fenêtre, la garce, elle est déjà partie … !

Toshio ignora la remarque et sortit sa fameuse balle de Base-ball de la poche de sa veste bleue ciel. Il fixa quelques secondes la carte, et lança la balle dans sa direction. Elle tapa sur le cadre, frôla le carton rectangulaire, et le fit tomber au creux de sa main.

Cette fois c'est ton heure, Cat's Eye ! S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même en serrant le carton dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que Mitsuko ne lui prenne.  
- « Nous récupérons La Larme de l'Enfant ce soir à minuit. » , annonça t'elle à Toshio et Mme Yashiki avant de murmurer, vous êtes faites comme des rats … non, comme des chats.

Elle rangea la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de continuer :

Mme Yashiki, soyez rassurée, votre tableau ne sera pas volé, nous en assurerons la protection.  
- Je vous en remercie, je vous le répète, ce tableau compte beaucoup à mes yeux !

Suite à cette discussion, Mme Yashiki leur avait longuement parlé de la réception, de l'organisation des lieux et du personnel, et elle leur avait fait visiter les moindres coins de la maison. Lorsqu'ils purent repartir, le regard de Mitsuko se tourna vers la balle de Toshio, qu'il lançait d'une main pour la rattraper dans l'autre, toute les deux secondes.

Au lieu d'une balle, vous feriez mieux d'utiliser votre arme contre Cat's inspecteur Utsumi…  
- Nous ne sommes pas aux Etats-Unis, répondit t'il, les policiers japonais n'ont pas besoin d'armes.  
- Ca c'est vous qui le dite, mais il est vrai que tirée dans un chat, une balle peut être efficace. Encore faut t'il oser la lancer.

Toshio voulut protester face au sous entendu de sa collègue, mais un taxi passa, et elle l'arrêta.

Nos chemin se séparent ici, tâcher d'être efficace ce soir… pour une fois.  
- Vous devriez vous la fer…

Il ne put finir sa phrase avant que Mitsuko ferme la portière du véhicule. Celui-ci démarra en trombe quelques secondes plus tard, laissant l'inspecteur, seul sur le trottoir.

Foutaises ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans une pierre avec son pied.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, autant du coté de l'inspecteur que des voleuses. Du coté de celles-ci, le timing avait été plutôt serré. Dans sa chambre, Hitomi espérait que le plan fonctionne. Il était certes simple, mais prévoir quelque chose de complexe en si peu de temps était impossible. Elle passa un énième coup de brosse dans sa longue chevelure, qu'elle coiffa ensuite en un chignon sophistiqué, et chic. Elle se tourna face au miroir et passa ses mains le long de sa taille de guêpe. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit, pailletée, et dotée d'un décolleté qui mettait en valeurs ses formes. Autour de son cou, plusieurs colliers de pierres précieuses s'entremêlaient, tous les uns plus beaux que les autres.  
Des petits talons complétaient le tout, et la rendait très élégante. Son visage était maquillé, ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge discret et le noir qu'elle avait mis sur ses yeux faisait ressortir ses iris marron.  
_Hum, cette robe est plutôt pas mal, pensa t'elle, je me demande si Toshio me trouvera jolie dedans … _  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, ainsi que quelques rougeurs qu'elle tenta de cacher. Depuis quand elle était impatiente de croiser Toshio en voleuse ? C'était son ennemi dans ces moments là, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale au dessus de son lit. Vingt trois heures. Elle inspira profondément et contempla une dernière fois son reflet, magnifique, avant de disparaitre derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Elle retrouva ses deux sœurs, dans leur voiture de vol, vêtues de leurs combinaisons de voleuses.

Que tu es charmante ! s'exclama Ai en pouffant de rire, Toshio va halluciner !  
- Tais-toi, idiote ! répliqua celle-ci en lui donnant une pichenette sur la tempe.  
- Aie ! Gronda celle-ci  
- C'est bien fait pour toi ! répliqua Hitomi avec une grimace qui déforma ses traits d'habitude si fins.

La voiture démarra en trombe, et dépassa clairement les limites de vitesses autorisées. Les sœurs Kisugi arrivèrent donc très vite dans la rue de Mme Yashiki, et déposèrent Hitomi devant le portail pendant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Fait bien attention Hitomi ! la prévint Rui.  
- T'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien se passer. lui assura Hitomi en lui faisant le signe O.K d'une main.

Suite à ceci, la voiture s'éloigna pour se garer derrière la maison, sur un bosquet, ce qui était idéal pour observer les hommes à l'extérieur.  
Hitomi, quand à elle, attendit qu'un homme, le même qui avait accueilli Toshio et Mitsuko un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, arriva.

Je viens pour voir les tableaux de Mme Yashiki, annonça t'elle, et la Larme de l'enfant doit être magnifique, ce serait très bête de passer à coté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune voleuse d'un air innocent.

L'homme parut hésiter quelques secondes, mais il céda face à la merveilleuse comédienne qu'était Hitomi. Elle pénétra donc dans l'enceinte de la grande maison, et observa tout les hommes du coin de l'œil. La collègue de Toshio était dehors aussi, mais parut ne pas la remarquer. Elle s'adressa ensuite, tout bas, à la broche accrochée sur sa robe. Broche qui contenait un petit micro qui permettait aux trois sœurs de rester en contact.

Ils sont tous là, et ils n'ont pas l'air bien commode. Je dirais même qu'ils ont l'air moins aimable que tout à l'heure. Ce sera à vous de vous en charger, ainsi que de Mitsuko.

Elle poursuivit sa route, et entra dans à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle fut guidée avec un petit groupe de personnes dans les couloirs, et arriva dans la grande salle. Hitomi n'en revint pas, elle était bondée ! Mais seulement de gens … riches. Chic. Toutes les femmes portaient de belles robes de grands couturiers, et les hommes avaient tous un costume du même acabit. Hitomi tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule tout en cherchant le tableau qui l'intéressait. Elle marchait vite, regardait ou elle posait les pieds, et ne fit pas attention au jeune homme qui marchait dans le sens opposé. Elle fonça dedans, et sans relever la tête, elle s'excusa pour passer son chemin.

Oh, heu, Mademoiselle ! l'interpella l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé malencontreusement.

Hitomi manqua de se retourner, mais au dernier moment, elle ne le fit pas. Cette voix … elle la reconnaitrait entre toute … c'était bien celle de Toshio ! Mais… il ne devrait pas être prêt du tableau, ou de Mme Yashiki ? Que faisait-il en plein milieu de la foule ?

Mme Yashiki avait été voir Toshio, qui gardait le tableau, les bras croisés sur le torse. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était que minuit moins vingt, et qu'il pouvait certainement se détendre un peu dans la salle avant l'arrivée de Cat's Eye. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, il flânait parmi les nombreux collectionneurs de tableaux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il était tombé sur une jeune fille, qui lui était violemment rentré dedans. Elle s'était retirée tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'excuser, ni même de voir son visage !

Oh, heu, Mademoiselle ! L'interpella t'il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière un groupe de personne.

Mais la jeune inconnue ne se retourna pas. Elle ne bougeait plus. Ses cheveux, coiffés en un élégant chignon, ressemblaient fort à ceux d'Hitomi. Toshio secoua la tête. Il voyait sa fiancée partout ! Il allait faire un pas vers la jeune femme, lorsque les premières notes d'une valse retentirent dans la salle. C'était sa chance ! Alors qu'elle allait re-disparaitre, il posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

Laissez moi danser avec vous, pour m'excuser … demanda t'il, avec hésitation.

Il ne la voyait pas, mais il était certain qu'elle avait été troublée par sa question. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais… mais cette femme était familière … oui, familière … alors qu'il allait la retourner, elle le fit d'elle-même, tellement brusquement qu'il ne la vit toujours pas. Elle se colla à son torse et fit oui de la tête. Toshio fut surpris par la rapidité de l'inconnue, mais entama la danse, et ne dis plus rien. Il aimait son parfum. Il l'avait même déjà senti quelque part … ce n'était pas celui d'Hitomi … après plusieurs minutes de danse, il décida qu'il avait assez attendu, et tenta d'apercevoir le visage de la femme. Cependant, elle baissait la tête à chaque tentative de l'inspecteur. Il finit par en avoir assez, et lui saisit le menton.  
Mais là, le jeu des instruments s'arrêta soudainement, et toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! cria Toshio en lâchant le visage de la femme.

Ai souri pour elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était fière ! Et puis, bricoler les circuits électriques de n'importe quoi, elle adorait ça. Avec son petit bricolage et quelques fils de bien coupés, la lumière de la grande salle devrait être éteinte dans quelques secondes.  
Espérons que Rui avait réussi à maitriser les hommes de l'extérieur, et Mitsuko par la même occasion. Avec les petits gadgets qu'elle lui avait donnés, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Le plan était très simple en fait … mais elle s'amusait bien quand même !

Hitomi se recula brusquement de Toshio, et, dans l'obscurité, retira l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en place, laissa tomber sa robe qui glissa le long de son corps pour s'écraser mollement par terre pour retrouver sa combinaison de voleuse, et lança sur Toshio et le reste de la foule, plusieurs petites bombe de l'invention de Ai. De la fumée s'échappa d'elles, et en quelques minutes, les collectionneurs étaient tous par terre, roupillant tranquillement.  
_Une chose de faite, se dit-elle avant de passer devant le corps de Toshio allongé sur le sol, maintenant, allons récupérer ce tableau. _  
Sauf que l'inspecteur lui attrapa la cheville.

Je t'ai, Cat's Eye ! vociféra t'il en levant la tête.

Il portait un masque l'empêchant de succomber au gaz de la bombe ! Hitomi tenta de libérer sa cheville de l'emprise de son propre fiancé, mais il avait la poigne ferme, et elle dut lui donner un bon coup de talon sur le front pour qu'il la lâche. Sauf que, rapidement, il menotta sa cheville, et tenant le bout d'une corde, il se releva. Hitomi écarquilla les yeux, et se tourna dos à lui, bougeant ses jambes dans tout les sens possible.

Cat's eye, je t'arrête pour cambriolages en sé… commença t'il avant de retomber par terre, inconscient pour de bon.

Rui apparu derrière lui, et se fit craquer les doigts. Elle lui avait asséné un bon coup de poing derrière la tête.

Toshio nous surprendra toujours, commenta t'elle en riant.  
- Ne rigole mais, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Ca fait plusieurs fois de suite qu'il touche presque à son but …  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Hitomi, les toiles de notre père sont bientôt toutes rassemblées. La Larme de l'enfant est une des dernières qu'il a peinte.  
- Alors allons la chercher, plus vite on partira d'ici, plus vite tout sera terminé ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit …

Suite à cela, elles récupérèrent leur tableau et coururent le longs des couloirs pour rejoindre Ai dans la voiture sans faire attention aux deux petits yeux marrons qui les avait observés, dans un coin reculé de la pièce…

Oh, regardez ça ! S'exclama Hitomi dans la voiture, en découvrant un petit bout de papier plié en quatre, à l'arrière du tableau.

Elle déplia le bout de papier et lu à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus :

« _ Je suis Aiko Yashiki, sans doute me connaissez vous déjà grâce au tableau « La Larme de l'Enfant. », que vous avez dans doute entre les mains à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai longtemps été une amie proche de votre père, et, comme vous le savez, votre mère a disparu alors que vous n'étiez encore que de très jeunes enfants. J'ai donc longtemps tenté de remplacer votre mère, et cette femme sur le tableau n'est autre que moi et que l'enfant, c'est la petite Ai. Toile que votre père m'a offerte dans le plus grand secret, j'ai appris que vous le recherchiez, et je me devais de vous la laisser. C'est pour cela que vous avez sans doute réussi à le dérober sans trop de mal. J'ai renoncé à vous la donner moi-même, cela aurait été trop suspect pour la police, donc il valait mieux en rester à un vol, comme vous les faites si bien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est ici, au Japon, et qu'il est en vie. Ne perdez pas espoir, Cat's Eye. Nous nous reverrons._  
- Alors Mme Yashiki n'était pas méchante ! Vous avez entendu ? C'est moi sur ce tableau ! s'exclama Ai en s'emparant de la toile pour la contempler d'un autre œil.  
- Alors c'est pour cela que ça a été si facile … commenta Rui en freinant, car elles étaient arrivées chez elles.  
- Oui… facile … murmura Hitomi, consciente que la distance qui séparait Cat's Eye de la fiancée de Toshio, rétrécissait de jours en jours.  
- Ca veut dire qu'on va bientôt revoir Papa ! cria Alex en serrant le tableau contre elle, Je suis si heureuse ! Il est ici, au Japon ! Chez nous !  
- Du calme Ai. répondit Rui en souriant, heureuse elle aussi, d'en savoir plus sur leur père disparu.

Le lendemain, la clochette du café Cat's Eye retentit de nouveau.

Oh, bonjour Toshio ! S'exclama Rui derrière son bar.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et s'installa. Hitomi, qui était assise sur une chaise de bar en face de sa sœur, scrutait le visage du jeune inspecteur.

Quoi ? demanda brusquement celui-ci en jetant un œil vers sa fiancée.  
- Tu t'es encore fait passer un savon par ton Chef ! devina-t-elle en souriant.  
- Je voudrais un café noir.

- Tu t'es encore fait avoir par ces voleuses ? Moi je les trouve plutôt cool ! s'exclama Ai en entrant dans le café.  
- Retourne balayé dehors, rétorqua Toshio, et laisse faire les gens du métier.  
- J'ai compté et tu les as laisser partir … 5 fois ! Enfin, 6 avec celle là. Tu es un in-ca-pa-ble ! lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. La prochaine fois, moi, Toshio Utsumi, je jure de les attraper ! Même avec une retenue sur ma paie, ma détermination reste plus solide que jamais ! Vociféra t'il avant de reprendre plus calmement, ce qui me trouble le plus c'est que … je crois que j'ai dansé avec Cat's Eye.  
- Qu..quoi ? demanda Hitomi en bégayant.  
- Elles sont douées en déguisement, reprit Toshio en rigolant nerveusement, j'ai presque eu l'impression de danser avec toi, Hitomi !

Celle-ci fronca les sourcils.

Tu me confonds avec n'importe quel fille et tu dis vouloir te marier avec moi après avoir arrêté Cat's Eye ? Tu n'as pas honte ?  
- Mais non, tu ne comprends rien, voyons !  
- Elle était comment, cette Cat's alors ? demanda Ai en sautant légèrement pour s'assoir sur le bar du café.  
- Et bien … répondit Toshio en se frottant le menton … d'abord elle est très fine et puis … elle sent très bon… et elle a de ces formes ! S'exclama-t-il en riant dans sa barbe, avant qu'Hitomi ne lui jette son tablier dans la figure.  
- Pervers ! souffla t'elle avant de sortir du café en claquant la porte, poursuivie par Toshio.

Post face :  
Et voilà, premier OS sur ce blog !

Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long, mais je ne pensais pas non plus qu'un simple vol des Cat's serait si dur à expliquer ! Quand on voit l'anime, ça va très vite, et quand on écrit on se retrouve avec 12 pages … je meurs … mais je suis fière quand même, je ne le trouve pas si mal cet OS ! Un peu banal dans l'univers de Cat's Eye, mais il n'est pas illogique.  
Les petites images qu'il y a entre certaines parties de l'OS sont des Eyes Catch, dans l'épisode de l'anime, c'est l'image qui sert de « coupure » à la moitié de l'épisode. Je trouvais que cela faisait une bonne référence, ainsi que quelques phrases des personnages que certaines d'entres vous reconnaitront.  
J'ai eu aussi très peur de ne pas arriver à garder le caractère des personnages, mais je pense que j'ai à peut prêt réussi cette partie là.

Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Cat's Eye ou qui ne sont pas intéresser par, ne vous inquiéter pas, les autres OS arrivent !


End file.
